Make the Move
by ZaidKayson
Summary: Sequel to Misinterpretations. Alec's summer job is getting him a little too close to his co-worker. Magnus begins to find out just what Alec's not telling him. Meanwhile, Max and Tal are having trouble with communication. Will one wrong turn ruin it for all of them? All Human. Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Welcome Home

**Greetings, Fanfictioners! This story is a sequel to my other story Misinterpretations. It will be based entirely around Magnus/Alec and Max/Tal. It is M rated for a reason. Sex, language, innuendos, and masturbation are included. Viewer discretion is highly advised.**

**(Line Break) **

Magnus sat down in the passenger seat of Alec's car, immediately searching for a good radio station. Alec was finishing loading the backseat with all of their combined furniture and clothes that they had brought with them to college. Now, they were about to head back home for the summer.

"Magnus, please, no heavy metal stations. It makes me speed, and I don't want a ticket," Alec complained as he sat down in the driver's seat.

Magnus reached into the snack bag he had packed for their road trip back home and pulled out white powdered doughnuts. He shoved one into his mouth right as he spoke, "But it's good music," he argued.

"How about we just listen to some alternative rock. That's a compromise," Alec suggested as he pulled out of the parking lot of their college.

Magnus opened up his Sprite bottle, drinking the carbonated drink like his life depended on it. "I'm so tired of alternative rock, though. How about we get out my Queen's greatest hits album? You know you have a soft spot for Freddie Mercury."

Alec began driving down the main road, pulling off onto the interstate heading south, "That works for me, but we are skipping Fat Bottomed Girls. You know how much I hate that song."

"Deal," Magnus said, inserting the CD into the player and shoving another doughnut into his mouth. "Did you already call home and tell them you were coming today?"

Alec took a drink of his water bottle, watching his mirrors incessantly. "No, I figured I would just surprise them."

"Cool," Magnus said, tapping his sugar-coded fingers against his knees along with Bohemian Rhapsody.

They were silent for a moment, Alec concentrating on his driving, and Magnus concentrating on his air guitar solos. "Where do you want to stop for lunch?" Alec asked, sliding easily into the left lane to pass a large semi truck.

"I was thinking we could go to a quick fast food place so we can get back in time to watch the new episode of Say Yes to the Dress," Magnus said, dropping his last doughnut into his mouth and eating it in one bite.

"That's fine with me," Alec said, easing his way back into the right hand lane. "I promised I would take Max out to dinner tonight anyway."

"Where are you taking him?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know. Probably Taki's or something like that. Have you talked to Tal lately? I wonder how things are with them," Alec said.

"I haven't talked to Tal in a few weeks, but last time I did, he said things were really going well between them."

"That's good," Alec said, "I know ever since they started dating, Max has really been happy a lot, you know? Before he was always quiet and reserved. Now he'll actually hold conversations and joke around."

"Tal's certainly perked up, too," Magnus said. "I think that they are really good for each other."

"I agree," Alec said, picking up his phone as it began to ring. "Hello?" he answered, taking both hands off of the wheel for a fraction of a second to turn down Killer Queen.

"Alec, it's Izzy. Are you busy tomorrow?" his sister said.

"No, why?"

"I was going to ask if you can help me bring all of my stuff home from college. My car isn't big enough to carry all of the clothes I bought while I was here."

"Sure, I can help," Alec said, weaving through the heavy traffic.

Isabelle sounded relieved, "Great, thanks! I thought I was going to have to rent a U-haul."

Alec laughed, "Exactly how much clothes did you buy?"

"Enough to keep up with the latest fashion trends. Did you know that high waisted shorts are coming back? And to think," she said, "I almost threw mine out last summer."

"That would have been a tragedy," Alec said sarcastically with a smile.

Not catching his sarcasm, she agreed. "I know! It would have been heartbreaking. Anyway, I have to go. Simon wants me to help organize his comic books so when he boxes them they'll be in order."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, Iz."

"Bye," she said, hanging up the phone.

"I'll never understand why someone would buy so much clothes," Alec fondly said.

"Hey, watch what you say," Magnus teased, "You're talking to the king of accouterments here."

"All hail your majesty," Alec said, turning the music back up.

(Line Break)

"We have so much to unload," Alec said, cutting the engine off as he parked in the driveway of the Lightwood residence.

Magnus got out of the car, "We need to get it done, too. The new episode of Say Yes to the Dress comes on in one hour.

"Let's go ask Max if he can help us," Alec said getting out of the car as well. He laced his fingers into Magnus' and led the way up to the front door. Unlocking the door, Alec called out to Max from the enterance hall. "Max, I need your help unloading my stuff."

As they walked into the living room, Alec stopped dead in his tracks, eye brows up in his hairline.

"Oh god," Max said, his cheeks flushed. He and Tal were laying on the couch, both nearly fully exposed, in a very compromising position. One of Tal's legs was between Max's and Max's hands were pressed against Tal's lower back.

Magnus could feel Alec's fingers trembling in his hand. If he didn't know any better, he would say Alec was having a panic attack. He quickly looked up to Alec's face, seeing him surpressing a laugh.

Meanwhile, Max and Tal were clumsily pulling apart, scrambling to put on their clothes. "Just give us a minute," he muttered, zipping up his pants, "We'll help." Max and Tal, both blushing horribly, finally got all of their clothes back on and went outside to help unload.

The second they were out of sight, Alec convulsed with laughter. "Oh my god," he said between gasps. "I remember when we used to be like that. All young, concupiscent, and horny all the time."

Magnus smirked, pushing Alec up against the wall and kissing him slowly. "Used to?" he laughed. "Darling, you still show up at my door yowling like a cat in heat."

Alec's cheeks became crimson. Before he could say anything else, Magnus pushed him away from the wall and slapped his ass.

"Now let's go, buttercup. I can't miss Randy and his dress picking."

Alec led the way out to the car, watching as Max picked up a box of books and brought it inside. Tal was reaching for a large bag full of clothes, when he made eye contact with Alec. Alec glared at him, sending off his big brotherly warning. Tal quickly looked away, taking the bag inside the house.

Magnus grabbed the last bag out of the back seat and opened up the trunk. "Well," Magnus said with his smart ass grin, "now you'll have a great topic to discuss at dinner tonight."

Alec rolled his eyes, "I can't believe he's that old. I remember him asking how gay sex worked like it was yesterday," he said, pulling his desk chair out of the trunk and walking with Magnus inside the house.

"Time flies when your boyfriend is giving you amazing sex," Magnus leered.

"Who said it was amazing?" Alec teased.

Magnus dropped the bag he was carry on the floor and put his hands on his hips. "Excuse me?"

Alec put down the chair, grinning like a devil. "I'm just saying. It might have been amazing for you. I mean," he said with a short laugh, "I'm pretty good in bed."

Magnus stared at him in disbelief. "I'll show you amazing sex," Magnus growled about to pounce on Alec, only to be blown off.

"Yeah, we'll see," Alec said skeptically as he went back out to his car, leaving a dumbstruck Magnus behind.

(Line Break)

After the unloading was done, Max and Tal went up into Max's room.

Tal broke the silence, "That was embarrassing."

Max nodded in agreement, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "I know. We try to have sex for the first time and end up being cock blocked by my older brother and his sparkling sidekick."

"Max," Tal said quietly.

The tone in his voice made Max look up. "Yeah?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for sex yet. I mean, I know as a senior in high school it shouldn't really be that intimidating, but it is."

"Oh," Max said, blushing and looking down at his hands. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tal sighed, "I don't know. I just...I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I think had your brother not walked in, I would have stopped anyway. Please don't be mad," he said, taking Max's hand.

"No, it's okay. I understand. Just... Tell me these kinds of things, okay? I don't want to mess this up over something that can be prevented. Promise me?"

"Yeah," Tal said with a small smile. "I promise."

"Good," Max said, leaning forward to give his boyfriend a quick kiss. "Now, come on, Red," he said ruffling Tal's messy ginger hair, "I'll walk you home."

(Line Break)

Max was sitting across from Alec in a booth at Taki's, neither one of them saying anything. Finally, the waitress came to take their order.

"What can I get you boys?" she said, her shirt buttoned unneccesarily low.

"I'll have just have the number four with an iced tea," Alec said, passing her his menu.

"I'll have the same," Max said, also passing the girl his menu.

She smiled flirtatiously. "I'll get that right out for you," she said with a wink.

"So," Alec said awkwardly.

Max repositioned his half frame glasses. "Can I talk to you about something?" he said, getting right to the point.

"Sure," Alec said, glad to finally get a conversation started.

"Okay," Max began, folding his hands on top of the booth table. "I'm afraid that Tal's not telling me everything he should."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, folding his arms and leaning back.

"Well, for instance, today he told me that he didn't think he was ready for sex. Now, we've gotten very close to having sex many times, and he's never said anything before. It just makes me wonder what else he's afraid to tell me. You know?"

"I think he might be worried that you'll break up with him if he told you about his insecurities and dislikes," Alec said slowly, "I feel the same way with Magnus."

"How did you get over it?" Max asked, thanking the waitress who brought their drinks.

"Eventually he noticed. He said I made some sort of uncomfortable face every time he would do something I didn't like. So we sat down and talked about it. He said he wanted me to be honest about not liking things that he did rather than have him unintentionally hurt me."

Max nodded, taking it all in. "Are you suggesting that I talk to Tal about this?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Alec said, taking a drink of his tea. "Let him know that you're okay with having limits, and that you will respect them."

"That's what I'm going to do," Max said, his fingers tapping incessantly on the table as he was in deep thought.

Both of them were silent for a moment, Max caught up in his own mind, and Alec not knowing what to say.

The waitress came back, giving them their orders and leaving with another excessive wink.

"What's it like?" Max suddenly inquired.

"What is what like?" Alec asked, taking a drink of his tea.

Max looked down sheepishly, "What is it like to be in a perfect relationship?"

Alec's cheeks flared a dark red. "Max, I'm not in a perfect relationship," Alec said, "There are moments when I don't know if Magnus and I will make it. Moments where it seems like everything just isn't working. You know? But he just makes me so happy. I don't think I could live without him."

"I feel the same way about Tal," Max said, "Except I feel like he's the one who thinks it's not working. And I hate that," he said.

(Line Break)

**Thanks for reading! A super duper special thanks to alicelightwoodbane for helping me through my writer's block and getting a great scene in here. Also a special thanks to DeadlyRainbowSprinkles who helped me get down exactly what I'm going to do for this sequel. Thanks to all of my readers, and I hope you like this story! :)**

**This chapter didn't turn out exactly the way I had hoped, but I still hope you will continue with this story :)**


	2. Welcome Aboard

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it!**

**(Line Break)**

After helping Isabelle load up five closets worth of clothes two days before, Alec became completeley lethargic. He hadn't left the house in the past forty eight hours, but instead watched thirty hours of Netflix and had two hours of showering.

Finally getting motivated, he decided to go out to look for a job. Putting on his best jeans, and his newest t-shirt, still four years old, he left the house feeling ambitious. He walked down to the corner grocery store, knowing that they always hired college and high school students for the summer. Heading straight for the customer service desk at the back, he picked up a job application that was on the table.

Alec sat down in one of the wooden benches by the deli and began filling out his form. About halfway through the paper, a young girl in a green smock walked up to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago," she nearly shouted.

Alec looked up completely bewildered, "Uh, I, uh am just-"

"Sorry I'm late, Camille," came a voice from Alec's right. Alec turned a to see a boy with black hair, deep blue eyes and the same muscular build that he had. He was tying a green smock behind his back, his hair falling into his face.

Alec couldn't help but stare. That boy could be his twin.

"Will?" the girl, Camille, said sounding confused.

"What?" he said, looking up at her, then glancing at Alec then back to her.

Camille looked back at Alec shaking her head. "I am so sorry," she said to Alec.

"It's okay," Alec muttered, looking back down at his application.

"What did you do this time?" Will said, his voice teasing and arrogant.

"I thought he was you," she said.

Will looked back at Alec, his eyes fixed on every featur of his face. "What a handsome face," he said, "You look just like me," he joked with a cocky smile. "I'm Will," he said, offering his hand to Alec.

Alec took it, his cheeks pinking a bit, "Alec."

"Great to meet you, Alec," Will said clapping his hands together, "but I must be getting to work. You see, I'm a little late."

Alec just nodded, not knowing what to say. He was still a bit overwhelmed.

"Little my ass," Camille said, thrusting a broom into Will's hands. "Get to work."

"Yes, ma'am," Will said mockingly, following the girl over to the produce aisle.

Alec finished his application, turning it in to the customer service desk before walking back home.

(Line Break)

"Alec," Magnus said, loudly.

Alec's eyes shot open, waking of from his little cat nap. "Huh?" he said, sitting up and wiping at his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Nearly five-thirty. We have reservations for dinner in an hour, so get dressed, sweet pea," Magnus said, pulling the blanket off of his boyfriend.

Unhurriedly, Alec changed into his slacks and button down shirt. "Where are we going, again?" Alec asked as he tied his shoes.

Magnus was leaning against the wall, watching him with an amused expression. "Charme de l'amour."

"Right," Alec said standing up and grabbing his keys. "Shall we go then?" he said, lacing his fingers into Magnus' and leading the way to the car.

They drove across town, keeping up a light conversation along the way.

"How was your day, love?" Magnus asked, rubbing his thumb along the outline of Alec's hand.

Alec, using his other hand to drive, turned onto the main highway with ease. "It was fine. I applied for a job at the grocery store by my house. How was your day?" Alec asked, not mentioning what happened with Camille and Will.

Magnus hummed in delight, "It was lovely. I had lunch and went shopping with my mom. I got a new pair of leather pants. They look absolutely perfect on me."

"Sounds fun," Alec said, pulling into the parking lot of the French restaurant they had reservations.

"It was," Magnus said, checking his hair and makeup as Alec turned off the car. He walked around to Magnus' side, opening the door for him. "Such a gentleman even after all of these years," Magnus said.

Alec took his boyfriend's hand, leading him into the restaurant.

They ate dinner, talking randomly of shows they watched, people they spoke with, and what their plans were for the rest of the week.

"I was thinking that maybe you might want to come over this weekend?" Magnus said, his hand resting gently on Alec's knee. "My dad is going to visit my aunt and my mom is going to babysit my cousin in Vermont."

"Sure," Alec said, sipping at his wine. "I'd love to."

"Excellent," Magnus said, kissing Alec languidly. "I'll go to the store tomorrow to pick up some wine. We can have a comfortable evening in."

Alec smiled, "I can't wait."

(Line Break)

Tal was sitting in his room watching a 1972 poetry reading on Youtube when his step mother came in.

"Talon, Max is here to see you."

"I'll be right down," Tal said, closing his laptop and walking to the living room. Max smiled at him when he entered.

"Hey, Red," he said.

"Hi, Max. What's going on?"

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to take a walk with me?" Max asked though his eyes said there was something more serious going on.

"Okay," Tal said, taking Max's hand and leading him out the front door. "What's on your mind?" he asked quietly, watching his feet as he walked.

"I was thinking about the other day," Max began, "You know, when we talked about sex."

Tal's cheeks darkened, but he didn't say anything, willing Max to continue.

"I just want you to know that if anything I do or say makes you uncomfortable, you can tell me. I want you to know I'm not trying to hurt you. Sometimes I get ahead of myself. I need to be given boundaries."

"Max, I..." Tal stopped, trying to come up with the right words. "I feel like I should be doing everything I can to make you happy. I know it sounds silly, but I love it when you go into everything so fearlessly. I wish I had the same confidence, but I don't. I have to test the waters while you just dive in. I guess what I'm saying is that I feel like I'm always one step behind you, holding you back," Tal said, his voice trailing off at the end.

"You're not holding me back," Max said soothingly.

Tal shook his head, "I'm sorry."

Max's brows drew together. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry because you can do so much better, but you stay with me," Tal admitted.

Max stopped walking, putting his hands under Tal's chin to make him look up. "I wouldn't leave you for anyone in this world. You're the one I want to be with, and you're the one who makes me whole."

Tal smiled sadly, "Thank you, Max."

Max leaned in kissing him in the most innocent and loving way imaginable. "Thank _you,_ Tal."

(Line Break)

Camille was standing in the alley behind the grocery store, taking her break. Will was standing next to her, lighting up a cigarette.

"So," she said casually, tucking her blonde curls behind her ear, "Alec was pretty cute, huh?"

"Who's Alec again?" Will said, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Your look alike," Camille said crossing her arms directly beneath her chest.

"Well if he looks like me, I obviously say he has to be attractive," Will said, watching as a stray cat rummaged through the trash.

"I'm serious, Will," she said with a sigh, "He was filling out an application, so he might be spending a lot of time with us."

"Your point?" Will said, looking over at Camille.

"I thought I might ask him out," she said, "You know. On a date."

Will's eyebrows furrowed, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know," she said casually, "I just thought that if, you know, he started working here, you could kind of talk me up to him. Make him notice me."

"What's in it for me?" he joked, tossing her a smirk before taking a long drag from his cigarette.

Camille rolled her eyes. "I just thought you might want to do it out of the goodness of your heart instead of requesting compensation."

"You don't even know him," Will said after a moment. "He may be a real jerk."

"Like you?" Camille teased, ignoring the glare Will gave her.

"I'm serious, Cam."

"I know. I'll be careful," she said offhandedly, "So will you do it or not?"

Will put out his cigarette, tossing it into the trash can, "Yes. I'll tell him of your wondrous body and your magical powers in bed."

Camille slapped his arm, "No. I want you to tell him how nice and sweet I am. Not how good I am in the bedroom."

Will smirked, "He's a man you know. If you want to draw him near, you tell him about the sex. It's like catnip for us men."

Camille rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just make sure you only say nice things about me, okay?"

"Yes, your majesty," Will said, pushing off of the wall and going back into the grocery store.

(Line Break)

The next morning, Alec was sitting in the living room with a good book when his phone rang. Setting the book down, he grabbed the phone off of the coffee table. "Hello?"

"Is this Alexander Lightwood?" a male voice said.

"Yes, it is," Alec said, "May I ask who's calling?"

"Yes, of course! I'm Mr. Branwell from the grocery store. I was just calling to set up a job interview. Are you free today?" the man said in a jolly voice.

"Absolutely," Alec said.

"Wonderful! How does eleven fifteen sound to you, young man?"

"Perfect," Alec said, checking his watch to see that it was ten thirty. "I'll be there."

"See you then," Mr. Branwell said, hanging up the phone.

Alec smiled. For some strange reason, the idea possibly running into Camille and Will again made him extremely excited.

He just hoped his job interview would go alright.

Running up stairs, he took a quick shower, spraying on just a small amount of cologne. He picked a nice pair of olive tan khaki pants and a black short sleeved button down shirt.

He made it down to the grocery store exactly five minutes early. He went back to the customer service desk, seeing an elderly lady sitting there answering call and orders for groceries to be delivered. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What can I do for you, hun?" she said with a heavy southern accent.

"I have a job interview with Mr. Branwell," Alec said as politely as he could.

"Let me just get one of the workers to lead you into his office," she said, reaching with her fake nails to pick up the intercom. "Camille Belcourt, report to customer service."

Alec stood their, picking at his fingernails nervously. He saw Camille walking up one of the aisle, her blonde hair pulled up into a bun on the top of her head. Her green smock covered a majority of her white and pink ruffled shirt and blue jeans. Something about seeing her just made Alec even more nervous.

"Well, look who we have here," she said with a smile. "What do you need, Darla?" she said turning her attention to the customer service desk.

"Take this young gentlemen to Mr. Branwell's office, will you?"

"Absolutely," she said. "Come on, Alec." She led the way, opening the door to the employees only section. They didn't have time to talk due to the fact that his office was the first door on the right. "This is it. Good luck on your interview," she said.

"Thanks," Alec said, his voice sounding weird in his own ears. He watched as she walked away, her hips swaying.

He gently knocked on the door, hearing a cheerful, "Come in," from the other side of the door. Alec walked in, closing the door carefully behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Branwell," Alec said, offering his hand to the older man. "I'm Alexander Lightwood."

"Alexander," Mr. Branwell said, "Have a seat."

Alec sat down, being sure to use proper posture.

"According to your application, you are a straight A student, you volunteer at your college, and you are willing to work whenever needed."

"Yes, sir," Alec said, folding his hands in his lap.

"Well, to be honest with you, Alexander, we just need someone to check out customers, stock shelves, and sweep the floor. It's no glorious job, and you'll only be paid minimum wage."

"I understand."

"Excellent," Mr. Branwell said, his jolly red cheeks pulling into a smile. "Welcome aboard; you got the job."

**(Line Break)**

**Tell me what you think?**


	3. Amazing

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**WARNING: Sexual content below. Reader discretion is strictly advised.**

(Line Break)

"I got the job," Alec said, leaning back and using the arm of the couch as a back rest. Magnus did the same, their legs tangling.

"That's wonderful," he said, playing a mindless game on his phone. "When do you start?" he asked, tilting his phone to the side violently.

"Tomorrow morning at seven. I'll work until about four in the afternoon."

Magnus looked up frowning. "I have to spend that long without you?"

"It won't be that bad," Alec said, folding his arms behind his head. "And you can come and visit me if you want. I have a half hour lunch break at twelve thirty."

Sighing, Magnus tossed his phone onto the floor. "I don't know if I like you having a job. It takes away from my sexy boyfriend time."

Alec closed his eyes as Magnus began massaging his feet. "It's only a few hours a day and only five days a week. You still have me on weekends."

"Speaking of weekends," Magnus said, a thought clearly popping into his head, "This weekend do you want red wine or champagne?"

Alec hummed indecisively, "Red wine would be fine with me."

"Wonderful. I'll go pick it up tomorrow. Do you care if I borrow your car?"

"I won't need it, I'll just be down the block, so use it for whatever you want. I'm warning you, though; if I find another receipt from the X-mart shoved under one of the seats, I swear to God that I'm not going to have sex with you for a month."

Magnus smirked, "Well, if I bought something from the X-mart, do you think that I will really need your sex? I mean, I could just use my new purchase instead."

Alec hit Magnus in the head with a pillow. "Are you staying the night here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"If you want me to," Magnus said, his hands working wonders on his boyfriend's feet.

"I want you to," Alec said, close to falling asleep as the time neared eleven thirty. "Let's go to bed, I have to get up early."

Magnus got up off of the couch, taking Alec's hand and leading him up the stairs. Magnus removed his shirt and pants, crawling into the bed in just his short bubble gum pink boxers. Alec, already shirtless from when he got home from his interview, removed his pants. He slipped between the sheets, stretching out his legs and using his right arm as a support for his pillow. He and Magnus were facing each other, their legs intertwined.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing him. Alec could tell by the way he started to move to his neck, the started nibbling near his ear that he wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet. Magnus' hand slid down Alec's back, grasping his ass. Moaning slightly, Alec's arms circled Magnus' neck.

"I have to get up early tomorrow," he reminded his boyfriend even though he didn't make a move to stop him.

Magnus moved his lips to Alec's jaw. "I'll make you coffee," Magnus promised, "We haven't had sex in two weeks," he pointed out.

Alec weighed his options, knowing that lack of sleep would make his first day at work less than enjoyable. However, his boyfriend was currently sucking on his ear lobe, using his hands to massage his ass, and grinding his hips methodically in a very pleasurable way.

"Fine, but you have to drive me over there and walk me in as well as make me coffee."

"Deal," Magnus said, removing Alec's underwear right before his own. He tilted his head, capturing his boyfriend's lips in a sloppy late night kiss.

Alec shifted so that he was lying on his back, Magnus pressed firmly on top of him. Magnus held himself up by his forearms which were stationed on either side of Alec's head. He dipped his head, kissing Alec deeply before sliding down his body. His lips innocently kissed their way over every inch of Alec's torso, landing at the tip of Alec's cock.

Moaning, Alec writhed on the bed. "Don't tease," he panted, "I need at least a little sleep tonight."

"As you wish, darling," Magnus said, reaching into Alec's night stand. He popped the cap on the bottle of lube he had just grabbed and handed it to his boyfriend.

Alec coated his fingers thoroughly before sliding his hands between Magnus' legs. Slipping one finger inside of his boyfriend, Alec marveled as Magnus stayed completely still above him. His face looked relaxed except for a slight furrow in his brow. Alec slipped another finger inside of him, almost snorting when Magnus whimpered. His boyfriend slowly began to drop his hips onto Alec's fingers, only to rise again a few inches. His face looked like pure pleasure with a spark of anticipation.

Alec slipped a third finger inside of his gasping boyfriend. He watched as Magnus closed his eyes and moaned low in his throat. Alec's fingers stretched and pushed into his boyfriend, causing said boyfriend to whimper and beg for more.

"Alec," he whispered, burying his face into Alec's neck, his hips grinding slowly on Alec's fingers, "Uhn, t-touch there aga-again."

Alec obeyed, running his ring finger over Magnus' sweet spot once again.

"Oh, God!" Magnus exclaimed, his breath hot on Alec's neck.

Figuring that he was ready, Alec removed his fingers and reached into the night stand. Magnus made a disappointed noise at the removal of his fingers, but watched Alec as he pulled out a condom, carefully removing it from the package. He quickly rolled it on, groaning as Magnus palmed lubrication onto him.

"Roll over," Alec commanded, already sitting up. Magnus rolled to the other side of the bed. The cool sheets that were untouched by their body heat sent chills down his body.

Alec flipped on top of Magnus, watching in amusement as Magnus spread his legs and looped them behind Alec.

"I love you," Alec whispered against Magnus' lips as he thrust his hips.

Magnus arched violently off the bed as his lover went into him in one swift movement.

Alec pulled halfway back before pushing forward again, loving the audible moans spilling from Magnus' mouth.

"Harder," Magnus gasped, his fingernails clutching at Alec's shoulder blades. Alec did as he was told, pushing forward with more force. Magnus' legs spread further apart allowing Alec more access. "Ugh!" Magnus nearly screamed, "More," he groaned out, nails scratching down Alec's back.

Alec shifted slightly, knowing the perfect way to hit Magnus' prostate. He quickened his pace and repeatedly came into contact with the sweet spot at every thrust.

Magnus' mouth stayed opened, constant gasps, curses, screams, and pleads spilling from him.

Alec reached between them with his right hand, grasping Magnus and sliding his palm up and down. Magnus' hips alternated between sliding to meet Alec's hips and arching up to get more friction from his hand. "Al-Alec. I'm going to, HAH, cum," Magnus warned, his eyes half closed and his mouth refusing to shut.

Alec tilted his head down, kissing his way up Magnus' neck to his ear. "Please do," Alec said, biting his ear lobe and tugging at it as his hand on Magnus moved even faster. His thrusts changed from fast to slow to fast again, knowing it drove Magnus crazy.

Magnus visibly shook, "Holy Fuck!" he screamed as he reached his orgasm. He arched inhumanly off of the bed, his head tilted back and his eyes rolled back. He ejaculated all over their stomachs with a low moan.

After Magnus' orgasm, Alec's hips moved harder and faster than before, his hand still moving on Magnus. The over stimulation caused Magnus' eyes to dilate.

Seeing his lover so thoroughly fucked, Alec came, riding out his orgasm with a few slow rotations of his hips.

Exhausted, Alec pulled out, removing the condom and tossing it into the trash. He collapsed next to Magnus on the bed, linking their fingers together. "Magnus?"

Magnus made a faint exhaling noise that sounded close to a whimper.

"It's a good thing that Max decided to sleep in the basement," Alec said with a small chuckle, "Because you screamed like a whore."

"I am a whore," Magnus said, his voice very raspy, "but only for you, love."

Alec leaned over, kissing Magnus as sweetly as he could. "And for the record," he said, his lips brushing against Magnus' with every word, "Your sex is amazing."

Magnus smiled, his fingers sneaking their way into Alec's hair to pull him into another kiss. "I know," he said.

Rolling his eyes, Alec pulled Magnus close to him. He held Magnus close, seconds from sleep. "I love you," he whispered into Magnus' neck.

"And I you, my love."

(Line Break)

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning when Max got a text from Tal.

_"Hey, do you want to come over after music practice?"_

Smiling, Max quickly slid his phone so he could tap on the keyboard. _"Absolutely."_

_"Great. Honestly, I didn't think you would still be up to get the message. What are you doing?"_

Running a hand through his hair, Max leaned back on the basement couch. _"I'm watching movies. What are you doing up this late?"_

Max waited a few moments, assuming Tal had fallen asleep. However, a reply message finally came. _"I was reading The Pit and the Pendulum by Edgar Allen Poe. It's really creepy, so I can't sleep."_

Pulling the blanket closer around himself, Max dialed Tal's number. He just wanted to make sure that Tal was okay and not too freaked out.

He answered on the first ring. "Max?" he said quietly, probably trying to keep from waking his parents.

"Yes. I thought you might want some company. You're never up this late, so I figured we could talk until you fall asleep," Max said equally as quiet. He made his voice as soothing as he could. Max could almost hear Tal smiling.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tal said, sounding tired and slightly anxious.

Max grabbed the remote and shut off the television. "I don't know. I guess we can talk about our music trip. This will be the first year I get to go now that I'm in tenth grade."

"I can't wait until marching season starts," Tal said excitedly. "We'll get to share a seat on the bus and go to all of the football games."

"That'll be really fun," Max said.

"Are you ready for practice tomorrow? We'll be outside for all of it."

Max groaned, "Don't remind me. I'll probably get all sweaty and gross."

Tal chuckled, "At least you don't have to worry about getting really sun burned."

"That's true. You had better wear a lot of sun screen. I know when you stay out in the sun too long you get sick, so be careful," Max said. Even though he was the younger of the two, he definitely was the protective and dominant one.

"I'll be careful," Tal promised, "Do you need a ride there? I'm sure my step mom wouldn't mind picking you up."

"Actually, that would be wonderful. Alec has to work tomorrow. He got a job at the grocery store down the street, so he can't give me a ride."

Tal yawned, "Okay, I'll make sure that we pick you up."

"Thanks, Red," Max said, loving how cute Tal sounds when he's sleepy.

"No problem," he mumbled, obviously getting very tired. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Talk to you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course," Max said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Tal said, barely hanging up the phone before he fell asleep.

(Line Break)

"Camille," a sing song voice called out above her. Camille slowly opened her eyes to see Will standing over her with shit eating grin. "Guess who you get to work with this morning?"

"Who?" she mumbled, not quite aware of her surroundings as she woke up. She suddenly sat up, smiling. "Alec," she nearly moaned.

Will feigned a sad face, "I was going to say myself, but I see where your mind is, you slut," he teased.

"Oh, shut up, Will. I've had to work with you every morning for the past four years. Today is no different." Camille got up off of her bed, walking over to her closet. "What should I wear today?" she inquired, tapping her lips thoughtfully.

"Something that matches that sexy smock you have to wear," Will said in a sarcastic fashionista voice.

Camille turned around to glare at him, "I'm sorry, do you want to keep living here without paying rent? Or should I have to hear another comment from you this morning?" she said coldly. It was clear that teasing would not be tolerated this morning.

Will raised his eyebrows. "Whoa, sorry. But you know," he said with a smirk as he plopped down onto her bed, "I was halfway being serious. You should really wear something that looks good with the smock."

"You're right," Camille said, sounding totally shocked. Her hand darted toward a button down blue jean shirt and a pair of vivid yellow skinny jeans. Tossing the clothes down on the end of her bed, she shuffled into the bathroom, her shower turning on seconds later.

Taking his cue to leave, Will went back into the living room. He grabbed a cigarette off of the coffee table and went to stand out on the small balcony attached to Camille's apartment. Lighting it up, he sat on one of the cheap lawn chairs and relaxed. He was feeling pretty good considering that he had been sleeping on Camille's couch for the past two weeks. He knew that eventually he would have to tell his parents the truth, but for now, he was just going to avoid facing reality at all costs.

(Line Break)

**First lemon, tell me what you think? Please review, and thank you for all of the reviews/favorites/follows.**


	4. So Damn Sexy

**Thank you for reading, please enjoy this next chapter.**

(Line Break)

"Will, you're not going to be late again today, are you?" Camille asked, stepping into the living room. Her hair was up in a French braid, loose curls falling randomly around her face. She had put powder on her face to make her skin look more like porcelain, and dramatic red lip stain to enhance her best feature. She kept her eye makeup simple; just a neutral smokey eye and brown eye liner. "You'd think that with us living in the same place and waking up at the same time that you could get to work on time like I do."

"I'll be on time," Will muttered, putting on his green smock. "I just like to run my errands in the morning so I'm not tired from work."

Camille stopped in front of the mirror by the front door, making sure her blue jean shirt and yellow skinny jeans were aligned just right. "What kind of errands do you run that make you thirty minutes late?" she asked, checking her teeth for anything stuck in or on them.

"Just errands," Will said, his captious tone suggesting that it was none of her business.

"How do I look?" she raised her eyebrows, turning reluctantly away from the mirror.

Will snatched his apartment keys from the table to Camille's left, his eyes doing a quick one over of her. "You look nice," he said, actually not being sarcastic or malicious.

"I know, right?" Camille said with a smile. "I'm going to go ahead and head off to work. Alec seems like the type to get there early."

"Hey, isn't that Marty kid from work having a big party tonight?" Will asked, following Camille out the front door.

"I don't know. What day is it today?"

"Friday," Will said, locking the door as they started descending the stairs.

"Yeah, are you going? I heard he invited a bunch of boys from the university down the road, and you know university boys are the cutest," she said with a wink and a smile as she went out of the apartment building and out onto the street.

Ignoring her last comment, Will shrugged, "I might go. It'll give me something to do."

"Are you going to try and meet someone?" she asked.

Unconciously, Will started walking faster. "No."

"Will," she said, "It's been two months. You need to move on."

William was obviously angered by this, his cheeks and neck flaming, "It's not any of your business anyway."

"I'm just trying to help," Camille said sympathetically. "After what happened with Jem and your parents... I just think that you need to take your mind off of things a bit."

"I'm fine," Will said, though he wasn't very convincing. "I don't need to take my mind off of anything."

(Line Break)

Alec yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time as he shut the door to his car. He walked around to the driver's side, Magnus having already rolled down the window.

Supressing his laugh, Alec took in Magnus' early morning appearance. He had tousled hair, untouched since last night, dark gray sweat pants, and one of Alec's university hoodies. He had only remnants of yesterday's makeup plastered under his tired eyes.

Alec bent down, giving Magnus a quick kiss. "You know you promised to walk me into work," Alec teased.

"Will you take a rain check?" Magnus asked hopefully.

"I'll let it slide, but only because your coffee tasted like heaven," Alec said, leaning on where the window would have been had it been rolled up.

Magnus smiled tiredly. "I'll be back here at four to pick you up."

Alec returned the smile, kissing his boyfriend one more time. "If you didn't look so damn sexy right now, it would be a lot easier for me to be on time for my first day of work."

Smirking, Magnus kissed Alec's cheek, "Just be glad my parents will be gone all weekend. I'm going to pick up all that we need today, but first, I'm going to go home and sleep for a few more hours."

"Okay," Alec said, straightening up, "I'll see you at four then."

"Goodbye, love," Magnus said, pulling out of the parking lot with one last wave to his boyfriend.

Alec turned around, nervous butterflies suddenly more active as he walked into the grocery store. Camille spotted him from the check out counter she was behind and instantly perked up.

"Alec," she said happily, almost skipping towards him. Alec watched as her long legs took petite steps and her hips swayed back and forth rhythmically. "You're here early," she said, sounding unsurprised.

"I am," he said, glancing at his watch to see that it was six forty-five. Something about Camille's bright lips made him nervous and super aware of every word she said.

"Well, that's great," she said, gesturing for him to follow her back to the employees only section of the store. "I can give you a quick synopsis of all that you will have to do. First," she said opening a tall locker and grabbing out a green smock, "you have to wear this at all times. Company policy," she said handing it to him.

Alec quickly pulled it over his head, and tied it behind his back.

"Second," she continued, leading him over to a small black box on the wall. "You have to clock in and clock out here. Even when you go on your lunch break, it has to be recorded. Just take your time card," she grabbed a blank one from the table directly below the box, "And place it in the box according to these little red marks here, see?" she said making sure that Alec saw the marks. "Then you just push that button," she said, using her sparkly fingernail to point to the green square button.

Alec reached up with his right index finger and pressed the button, only slightly startled at the loud noise the box made.

"Great," Camille said with a friendly smile, "You can go ahead and put your name on this card, then put it over in that tray," she said pointing to a tray on the table.

"Alright," Alec said, pulling a pen out of his shirt pocket. Magnus always teased him for carrying pens in his shirt pocket, but it turned out that it was actually neccessary. Quickly scrawling his name on it, Alec placed the card in the correct place and turned around.

Camille was leaning against the lockers, her arms crossed directly beneath her chest and her braid tossed carelessly on one shoulder. Her stunningly vibrant lips were in a cordial smile, and her eyes were amiable. Just the way she was standing made Alec's stomach flip in circles.

Why did she make him so uneasy? He wondered as his cheeks flared a little.

"What do I with the card once it's full?" he asked, his voice only cracking a miniscule amount.

"Then you turn it in to the boss and get paid your full card bonus. It's only twenty bucks, but after you fill up five times, then it increases to fifty."

"Oh," Alec said, trying to look anywhere but at Camille. "That's cool," he said, trying to take even breaths.

"So shall we continue with training?" she suggested after a moment of silence.

"Sure," Alec said, relieved at the break of quietness. He followed her out of the room back into the store.

"You'll be doing a little of everything. Today you're scheduled for cleaning with Will. All you have to do for cleaning is sweep the floors, wipe down the counters and wash dishes for the deli and bakery, and wash the windows once a week."

"Seems simple enough," Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest as Camille led him to the cleaning supplies closet.

"On other days, you'll either do check out, greeting, or delivery," Camille continued, "Check out is easy once you get the cash register codes memorized. Greeting is boring. All you have to do is say, 'Welcome to Alicante,' and, 'Thanks for shopping, have a nice day.' Delivery is a real bitch though," she said bending over to grab a knocked over broom.

Alec blushed, swiftly looking away from Camille's bent over form. "Why is that?" he asked, hoping that his voice didn't sound as twitchy as it did in his own head.

Camille straightened up, handing Alec a broom and dust pan, "Because everyone who needs their groceries delivered is a real pain in the ass. They will complain that they wanted the 10 ounce can of diced tomatoes not the 16 ounce can, and you can't make them happy no matter what."

"Sounds like my parents," Alec joked, pleasantly surprised when Camille let out a hearty laugh.

"You're funny," she said, looking intensely into Alec's eyes.

Alec smiled sheepishly. Camille had a laugh that was very sweet to his ears. Not knowing what to say, Alec just shrugged.

"Well," Camille said, breaking their eye contact with a sigh, "That's all for your training today. Your cleaning won't take all day, so when you are done, the deli usually needs help organizing orders."

"Awesome," Alec said, half sarcastically.

Camille smiled again, "Don't get too excited," she said, "I might think you actually like this job."

"No worries there," Alec said, taking the broom and heading towards the back of the store.

(Line Break)

"Okay, let's all take a short break. Everyone get inside and be sure to get plenty to drink. We'll run the marching drill a few more times before we work on our parade alignments," the music instructor said, leading the entire marching band into the school building.

Max wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, pushing his glasses up on his nose habitually. Tal walked next to him, his face tinged a dark red despite the large amount of sun block he had put on.

"Thank God for breaks," Tal said as they sat on the cool music room floor with their bottles of water.

"Agreed," Max said, taking a long drink. "I'm pretty sure if he makes us run that drill one more time, I'm just going to lay down on the field and cry."

Tal laughed running hand through his thick curly hair. "I'll join you," he said, also taking a long drink of his cold water. "I'm beginning to hate the sun."

Max put a gentle hand on Tal's cheek, "It looks like it hates you, too," Max teased.

"Okay, everyone, let's run it one more time!" their instructor shouted with a clap.

Groaning, all of the students followed him outside.

Two hours later, practice was over. Max, Tal, and a few other select students were on storage duty, so they had to pick up all of the yardline markers and put everyone's cases away.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, Max?" Tal asked as they were walking into the music room.

"Whatever you want is fine with me as long as it's not meatloaf," Max said.

"You don't like meatloaf?" Tal asked as Max turned around and picked up a trumpet case.

"I hate meatloaf. Ever since my sister Isabelle tried to cook it, I haven't been able to get anywhere near it without throwing up," Max explained while putting the trumpet in the proper slot.

Tal laughed and picked up a clarinet case, "Alright, no meatloaf," he said.

Max smiled, turning around to see a still slightly sweaty and flushed Tal bent over to pick up another instrument case. Eyes dilating slightly in lust, Max could feel some of the blood in his body rush downwards.

He turned away immediately, but the image was still etched in his mind, tugging at his desiring heart strings. Max blushed at the thoughts of Tal being sweaty and flushed because of _him._ He could just imagine the smooth freckled skin sticking to his own pale skin while they kissed. He could almost see Tal's eyes closed in pleasure with his red hair splayed across a pillow.

Max's breathing became uneven as these images ran through his mind. He needed to stop them before a more noticable sign of his thoughts became apparent.

"How about sushi and crab cakes with egg rolls?" Tal asked, grabbing two flute cases and storing them. "Max?" he asked when his boyfriend didn't reply. He turned around, seeing Max stare ardently at the ground. "Are you okay, Max?"

"Huh?" Max snapped out of his thoughts, barely able to grasp onto what Tal was saying.

"I asked if you were okay?" Tal said, putting a hand on Max's elbow.

The contact made Max's skin shiver and burn like fire at the same time. "I'm fine," Max said, though his unsteady voice said otherwise.

"Are you sure? Maybe the heat is getting to you."

"I'm fine," Max repeated, his voice smoother this time. Tal nodded, turning around and putting away the last two cases.

"I think my step-mom is outside if you want to leave now," Tal said, picking up his backpack and sliding it on his shoulders.

"Uh," Max's cheeks flushed. There was no way he could ride in a car less than a foot from Tal. Not when his mind was being so wayward. "I think I'm just going to go home and shower first," he said. "Then I'll be over after that."

"Oh," Tal said with obvious chagrin. "That's alright. I'll see you then?" he said, planting a quick kiss on Max's cheek.

"See you then," Max said, feeling extremely guilty, but also very hot and bothered. He pulled out his phone, dialing Alec's number.

"Hello?" he said, two arguing voices in the background.

"Alec, are you on break right now?" Max asked, pulling his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yeah, what's up?" Alec asked sounding relieved. Max assumed it had to do with the shouting voices on his end of the line.

"Can you come pick me up? I'm at music practice."

"I don't have the car," Alec said, "You can call Magnus though."

Max sighed, just wanting to get home and take a long shower, "Okay, I will."

"I thought you were going home with Tal today?" Alec said, causing Max to flush again.

Max walked out of the music room, and began walking down the hallway towards the front exit. "I'm going over there later today."

"Oh okay," Alec said, "Well I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes," Max said, "Bye, Alec."

"Bye, Max," Alec hung up the phone at the same time Max did.

Max dialed Magnus' number, anxious about spending the night with Tal with his naughty mind.

**(Line Break)**

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for all of the reviews/follows/favorites! It means so much to me :) Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	5. It Only Gets Worse

**Thanks for reading. I have a list of three stories on my profile that I am thinking of beginning. If you could check them out and maybe tell me in a review or private message which one you want me to write, that would be wonderful. I really appreciate everyone of you! Please enjoy this next chapter. :)**

Max was sitting out front of the school with the other students who hadn't been picked up yet. Just when Max was about to call him again, he drove up in Alec's Prius with the music blaring.

Sighing in relief, Max grabbed his bag and quickly walked over to Magnus. As he got inside the car, Magnus turned down the music.

"How was practice?" he asked, not waiting for Max to put on his seat belt before speeding out of the school parking lot.

"Hot," Max said, his cheeks flushing at the double meaning he was intending.

"I thought you said you were going home with Tal," Magnus said casually. He was well over the speed limit, driving with one hand and looking out the window. If it had been anyone else in the car, they would have been scared for their life, but Max knew Magnus was actually a wonderful driver.

"I, uh, wanted to go home and take a shower first."

Magnus' eyebrows bounced on his head as if he didn't believe that, "Why didn't you just shower at Tal's house?"

Max blushed, bringing his knees to his chest and looking out the window. "Because then I would have had to ride home with him," he said, his cheeks flaming and his mind already starting to revert back to those thoughts he had been having. Only this time, they were a lot worse. The thought of showering at Tal's house. With Tal there. In the shower with him. All flushed like he was.

Max whimpered slightly, but luckily Russell Allen's boisterous voice on the radio covered it up.

"Are you guys having a fight?" Magnus asked, drawing Max back to reality.

"No, it's not like that," Max said. "I just... Today during practice, Tal became very flushed and slightly sweaty. Seeing him like that just made me..." Max struggled to grasp onto the most appropriate words.

"Horny," Magnus finished for him.

Hearing the word made Max blush very darkly. That's not something he would have ever said or admitted. "I guess so," he muttered.

"I completely understand," Magnus said, turning down the street that leads to the Lightwood residence. "I would say it gets easier, but honestly it doesn't. You'll feel this way almost every time you see Tal up until you two actually have sex."

"Then does it stop?" Max asked, glad he could have someone to talk to this about.

Magnus laughed, "No. It gets much worse because you know what to expect. And believe me when I say that sex is better than anyone's mind can dream up. The way you feel will become more intense and the images will become clearer in your mind."

Max groaned, "How do you deal with it?"

"Cold showers, cleared browser history, and a lot of loose pants to cover it up," Magnus said turning into the driveway.

"How long did you have to wait? To have sex with Alec, I mean."

Magnus stopped the car by the front steps, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "After we started dating, only about a year. But I started feeling that way around him months before we started dating."

Max opened the door to the car, "I guess it will be a while for me, as well," he said stepping out of the car and grabbing his backpack. "Thanks for everything, Magnus."

"Anytime, Max," Magnus said, tossing a quick wave before speeding down towards the grocery store.

Max sighed, unlocking the house with his keys and stepping inside. Spending the night with Tal will prove to be torturous, he thought as he trotted upstairs to the shower.

(Line Break)

"I'm tired of arguing with you about this," Camille was saying as they were working on cleaning the tables by the deli. "Let's just have Alec decide who is right."

"Fine," Will said, turning to the other black haired boy who had been trying to mind his own business. "Alec, you've heard both sides of our story all day. Who is right, me or Camille?"

"I prefer not to answer," Alec said, not wanting to be dragged into this.

All day, Camille and Will had been arguing about whether or not their co-workers Marty and Shannon were dating. Camille of course argued that they were because, 'He's always up in her business with that intimate look on his face.'

Will contradicted her saying, 'He just has a crush on her. She doesn't give him the time of day.'

"Come on, Alec, just tell us what you think," Camille said, tilting her head to the side so sharply that a few more lavender blond curls fell loose.

"Fine," Alec said, "I think that Marty really likes her, but she doesn't know it or think about it."

"Hah!" Will shouted, pointing a finger at Camille, "I told you."

Camille pouted, "Alec," she said with a teasing whine, "You were supposed to be on my side."

Alec just shrugged, with a slight blush, "Sorry."

"It's totally okay," Camille said, with a laugh. "Speaking of Marty, though, he's having a kick ass party tonight. Do you want to go, Alec? Will and I are going so you can tag along if you'd like."

Surprised that someone was actually offering to be seen with him other than absolutely necessary, he raised his eyebrows. "Me?"

"No, silly, the other Alec," she said sarcastically with a smile. "Of course I mean you."

"Oh, well, uh, I'd love to," Alec said, glancing up to see Magnus walk in the front of the store. Then he remembered their plans, "But I can't."

"Why not?" Will said, tossing the cloth he was cleaning the table with back into the bucket of water.

"I actually have plans for the weekend," Alec said. "Maybe next time, though?" he said, absolutely hating the disappointed looks on his two new friends' faces.

"I'm holding you to that. Next party, you are coming with us. You seem like you need a good party to loosen you up anyway," Camille said with a wink.

Alec blushed horribly. He checked his watch, seeing that it was three forty-five. Only fifteen more minutes until he could leave with Magnus for their quiet weekend.

Suddenly, Alec felt very guilty when Magnus came closer. There was no reason to feel guilty, he hadn't done anything wrong. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling. Especially when Camille looked over and saw Magnus heading towards them.

"Who's that?" she said, her eyes rolling from Magnus' hair down to his shoes. He was wearing his usual spikes, a black vest over a white three quarter sleeved shirt, tight green skinny jeans, and black and silver combat boots that matched his eye liner and glitter. He was walking casually, looking down at a list that he had in his hands.

"That is what you call a very sexy man," Will said under his breath, obviously attracted to Magnus. Alec looked at Will in complete shock, and slight jealousy, with his eyebrows draw together.

"That's my boyfriend," he said quietly, but Camille and Will heard it. Camille looked flabbergasted, while Will gaped in awe. "You're one lucky son of a bitch," he said.

Magnus finally reached them, glancing up only slightly and speaking, "Hey, Alec, I got most of what we need for this weekend, but I was thinking that while I'm here I might as well pick up the dinner. I was thinking maybe steak or-" Magnus stopped short, having looked up and seen both Will and Alec standing there. He didn't say anything, just stared.

"Magnus," Alec said, watching as his boyfriend looked back and forth between the two. "Maybe we could talk in private?" he suggested.

"Yeah," Magnus said as Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. Still looking a bit disoriented. "Who is that?"

"Camille and Will. They work the same shift as me," Alec said, watching as Camille was talking rapidly to Will about something. Her eyes were blazing in the most fascinating way. Alec would have been terrified under that gaze, but Will looked like an unamused ten year old, scowling at everything she said.

"He looks just like you," Magnus said.

"So I've been told. Nearly thirty people have called me Will today."

Magnus laughed, putting one of his hands on Alec's chest. "So for dinner tonight, do you want steak or chicken? I'm also making those buttery garlic rolls that you like, green beans, peppered garden herb mashed potatoes, and red whine or vodka."

Alec pondered this for a moment, "I think I'll have chicken, if that's okay with you."

"Perfect," Magnus said, his gleaming smile making Alec's heart pound faster. "I'm going to get all of the stuff we need and when you are done here, you can just meet me in the car."

"Sounds great," Alec said.

Magnus leaned down for a kiss, but Alec just turned his head slightly and gave a quick peck on Magnus' cheek.

Alec felt back for refusing Magnus, but at the same time, he didn't want Camille to see him kissing Magnus. Something about the thought of her seeing it made his stomach twist unpleasantly.

Not saying anything, though he looked a little hurt, Magnus turned around and went to pick out the groceries.

Alec walked back over to Camille and Will, seeing both of them silence as he approached. The silence was deafening.

"So," Will said, "I guess as a rule of thumb, the most attractive person has to break the awkward silence."

"In that case, I should have said something first," Camille teased, though her eyes still looked like they would start shooting out death rays.

Alec laughed nervously, picking up all of his cleaning supplies and bringing them to the employees section. Will and Camille followed, all of them relieved that it was time to clock out.

Alec removed his smock, putting it into his locker and clocking out. "I guess I'll see you guys on Monday?"

"See you, man," Will said, shutting the door on his locker.

"Bye, Alec," Camille said, her voice still very sweet and her lips forming the words pleasantly.

(Line Break)

Later that evening, Will was sitting in Marty's living room, the music so loud it was hurting his ears. There was a drunk couple next to him on the sofa, getting more friendly than they should be in a public place. Tired of sitting around, Will begins to roam around the house, looking for a conversation to jump into.

Unfortunately, it seems to be that everyone is either passed out from being drunk or making out with anyone around. Rolling his eyes, Will walks back into the living room to see a new group of people entering. One person in particular catches his eye.

Jem.

Jem, in turn, also spotted him. He swiftly walks over, giving Will a hug. "William, it has been such a very long time."

Will hugs him back. "It has."

"How have you been?"

"Alright," Will said casually though his heart was beating rapidly, "I can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe it either. There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I need to apologize for leaving. I just didn't want to be the reason you and your parents argued."

"No, I understand why you left."

"Have you made amends with your parents, then?" Jem asked, leading Will by his elbow to an open space on the couch.

"No," Will said. "I refuse to speak to them. After what they said about you, James, I can't even stand to look at them."

Jem's eyes softened. "Will, you really need to talk to them. You know I lost my parents, I don't want you to lose yours, too."

"Your parents were good to you, though. My parents treat me horribly. I don't even think I can consider them as parents anymore."

Jem was silent for a moment, his hand gently resting on Will's thigh. "Are you never going to speak with them again?"

"No. I don't think I will," he said honestly. "James, I still love you. There is nothing in the world, not even my parents, that will stop that," Will said softly. "It's been hell without you. I know you think that it's your fault that my mom and dad abandoned me, but it would have happened anyway. Just... Please come back," Will said, taking Jem's hand into his own. It felt as if the entire party, no, the entire world had just disappeared. It was just them, gazing with loving and pleading eyes.

"I can't do that, William. I just caused you pain when I was with you. I don't want to be a burden. I'm sorry," Jem said, standing up. "I have to go."

"James," Will said, trying to grab his hand.

"Goodbye, William," he said, disappearing into the crowded room.

(Line Break)

**Don't hate me. I know this chapter was bad, but I tried! **

**Don't forget to check out my story ideas on my profile and tell me if you would read any of them. Please?**

**Also, would you read a chapter that is entirely Malec? Because I was thinking for the next chapter, I would just do the Malec weekend, then the next chapter would be Talax and Camille/Will/Jem. Or do you like it the way it is? **

**Please review! Any feedback is welcome!**


	6. Sleepover!

**Thanks for reading! **

(Line Break)

"So what is it like working with Will?" Magnus asked, sipping from his wine glass. They had finished their dinner at least and hour ago, and now they were relaxing on the sofa.

"Really weird," Alec said. "It's like working with a twin. Only he acts more like Jace than he does me."

Magnus laughed, "More wine?"

"Please," Alec answered, feeling his cheeks pink a bit from the amount of alcohol he already drank. "You picked up Max today, right?"

"I did," Magnus said as he poured more wine into Alec's glass.

"Did he say why he didn't just go straight to Tal's house?"

Magnus debated on whether or not to tell Alec about Max's situation. On one hand, he didn't want to lie to Alec, but on the other hand, he didn't feel that it would be okay to discuss their private conversation. "Didn't say a word," Magnus said.

"Oh, okay," Alec said, looking deep in thought. They were both silent for a moment traveling throughout their own minds.

"We should go swimming," Magnus said suddenly, drawing Alec back to reality.

"It's ten o'clock at night."

"All the more reason," Magnus spoke happily. "Come on! It'll be fun, I promise."

Alec put down his glass of wine and rolled his eyes, "Last time you said that, I was handcuffed to my bed and blindfolded with a bloody nose."

Magnus became serious, "That was not my fault. I told you I was moving my knee over your face, but you decided to lift your head anyway."

Laughing at the memory, Alec gave in. "Fine. I'll go swimming with you, but I don't have any swim trunks."

"Well," Magnus said as he put down his own wine glass and sat on Alec's lap. "That leaves you with three choices. You can wear a pair of mine," he said, tracing small circles on Alec's chest. "You can wear your underwear," Magnus' fingers slid down to rest right above Alec's jeans. "Or you could wear _nothing at all_."

Alec was staring up at Magnus with such intensity that everything else became fuzzy. "I'll, uhm," his voice cracked loudly, "Ahem. I'll wear a pair of yours."

Smirking, Magnus pushed himself off of Alec, elbowing his ribs in the process, "Sorry, darling," he said, already halfway to his room to retrieve their swim suits.

A few moments later, Magnus was standing in front of Alec holding out a pair of knee length green swim trunks and a mid-thigh pair of red and blue ones. "Which one do you want?"

"Which one do you think I want?" Alec said with a laugh as he grabbed the green pair.

Five minutes later, Magnus and Alec were standing at the edge of the in-ground pool both in their swim trunks. Alec's were a bit small on him, but it was better than nothing.

"I bet it's really cold," Alec said, his arms crossed awkwardly over his chest.

Magnus looked at the water with a suspicious eye. In the late hour, the water looked black and ominous. The only light was that of the dim patio lamp. "You go first," he said.

"No," Alec said immediately. He stepped back a bit, knowing that Magnus would more than likely try to push him in.

"I'll pay you twenty bucks," Magnus suggested, looking hopeful.

"Absolutely not," Alec said, rubbing at his arm, "Why don't you go first?"

Magnus flipped his hair out of his eyes. "Because the sexy, manly, handsome, loving boyfriend always does something first to make sure that it's safe for their significant other."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm not getting in first. It's probably freezing cold."

"I'll give you a kiss if you do," Magnus said, his long tan fingers grazing down Alec's arm.

Alec gave Magnus a dubious look. "Then, you get a kiss and you get to see how cold the water is. All I get is a kiss and shorts full of ice."

"Okay," Magnus said, standing directly in front of Alec now. His hand were placed on Alec's chest and his eyes were looking at his boyfriend's lips. "What if I promise you a blow job? That way, you'll have a one time guarantee to be pleasured anywhere at any time in exchange for a quick jump into the pool. And all that I get is a mouth full of dick and a wet boyfriend."

Alec was blushing horribly, any redder and he would be mistaken for Elmo. Without saying a word, he gently pushed Magnus to the side and jumped into the pool with a large splash.

When he surfaced, he shoved his hair back impatiently and wiped at his eyes. "It's actually not that bad."

Smiling, Magnus backed up and ran at the pool. Right as he was about to jump in, too late to turn back, Alec smirked. "I lied."

Magnus went splashing into the cold water, leaving Alec laughing his ass off.

"Alec!" Magnus yelled as he came up above the water. He swam over to where his boyfriend was still laughing. "I can't believe you," he said.

"You should have seen your face," Alec said, with a huge smile still plastered on his face.

Magnus rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. "I'm sure it was very amusing," he said.

"Best part of my day," Alec placed his hands on Magnus' hips and gave him a quick kiss on the nose.

Magnus snorted. "You mean working wasn't the best part of your day?"

Alec's mind flipped through images of Camille harassing him throughout his time at the store, "It wasn't that bad," he said with a light tone.

"Tell me all about it. I want to hear about your new life as the janitor boy in the grocery store."

"Well," Alec started off with a sarcastic tone, "I started by mopping the floors. Then, I cleaned the toilets in the men's room. After that, I sat and listened to Camille and Will argue for the entire break time."

"What were they arguing over?" Magnus asked, looping his legs around Alec's waist.

"Some guy named Marty and some other girl he apparently liked or something like that."

"That's so interesting," Magnus said, faking a teenage girl voice.

Alec laughed. "I know right?" he joked as well. "Right after that, they invited me to go with them to a party, and then you showed up."

Magnus laid his head on Alec's shoulder, his breath tickling the skin on his neck. "Party?"

"Yeah, I told them I would have to go next time. This weekend is far too important to turn down."

Humming contentedly, Magnus just tangled his fingers in Alec's hair. "I haven't been to a good party in a long time."

"I'll ask them if you can go with us."

"And if they say no?"

Alec's hands gently massaged Magnus's lower back. "Then I won't go, and she will miss out on my great dancing skills."

"Who?" Magnus said, tilting his head up and looking at Alec curiously.

"What?" Alec asked, his eye brows furrowing.

"You said, 'she will miss out on my great dancing skills'. Who is she?" Magnus' legs fell from their position and his arms dropped to Alec's shoulders.

Alec looked alarmed, his cheeks and chest flushing slightly despite the cold water. "I didn't say that. Did I?"

"Yes. You did," Magnus said, his face contorting into a strange look that passed too quickly for Alec to determine.

"I didn't mean to," Alec said, his eyes slightly troubled. "I meant to say they. As in they at the party."

"Right," Magnus said, though he began to wonder if something was on Alec's mind that he wasn't sharing.

(Line Break)

"What do you want to do?" Tal asked as they finished their dinner and headed into Tal's room.

"I don't care. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"I want to lay down. My sunburn hurts and I need to put some aloe vera on it." They sat down on the bed together, and Tal grabbed the bottle of green gel.

"Let me," Max said, taking the bottle from his boyfriend and popping the cap. He squeezed just a little onto three of his fingers and held Tal's chin with the other hand gently. Trying to be tender, he rubbed the gel onto Tal's bright red skin. Max wasn't entirely sure, but he could've sworn his cheeks became warmer. "Is this okay?" Max asked, his right hand gently massaging Tal's temples, cooling the burning skin.

"Uh, yeah. This is fine. It's nice, actually." Tal seemed a little uncomfortable having so much attention being put on him, but he didn't protest when Max covered his hands with more.

He moved behind Tal and placed the cold gel on the back of his neck. Tal shivered, the hot temperature of his skin contrasting greatly with the aloe vera.

"You got burned pretty bad back here," Max said casually.

Tal's head fell forward a little bit as if he were embarrassed. "I, uh, forgot to put on sun screen on my neck."

Max removed his hands from his boyfriend's neck and blew cold air on the sensitive flesh. "All done," he said, trying not to think too much about the delicious shiver Tal just had.

"T-thanks," he said, his head falling in embarrassment. He glanced up, and made a split second decision to kiss Max.

Taken by surprise, Max took a few seconds to respond, finally kissing back. Tal's hand tangled in Max's dark hair, tugging it slightly. Max's mouth opened in delight, immediately being taken over by Tal's tongue.

Tal hummed happily as Max's hands wrapped around his neck. They pulled apart, small smiles on both of their faces. "That was nice," Tal said, resting his forehead on Max's.

"Very," Max said, leaning forward again and capturing his boyfriend's lips. Tal grasped at Max's elbows, pulling him closer. Max smiled into the kiss, trailing his lips across Tal's jaw. The second he did, though, he regretted it because Tal tasted like aloe vera gel and left Max's lips sticky.

Max pulled back wiping his lips on his shirt collar. "Bleh," he said, making a face that made Tal swoon, "doesn't taste as good as it smells."

Tal only smiled and took Max's hands into his own. "I love you. You're so silly sometimes."

"I love you, too, Red."

Just as Tal was about to kiss Max again, his step mother called from down the hall, "Talon, come get your laundry while it's still warm."

Tal smiled apologetically. "I'll be right back," he said, getting off of the bed and leaving the room.

A few moments later, Tal came back into the room with a large stack of white folded clothes. On top were a pair of underwear that mad Max's mind go crazy with dirty thoughts. Crossing his legs, he leaned back on the bed and tilted his head to the side. "So what sort of fun activity do you have planned for us to do tonight?" Max asked, trying to stop his mind from it's promiscuous thoughts.

"How about a movie?" Tal suggest as he was putting away his clothes.

"That sounds fine to me. Let me just change into my pyjamas in case I happen to fall asleep again," Max said, grabbing his overnight bag and tossing it over his shoulder. "I'll be right back," he said, walking across the hall to the bathroom.

After Magnus had dropped him off at the Lightwood residence, he took a shower and caught the bus to the mall to buy a new pair of pyjamas. He wanted to look nice for Tal.

Well, maybe nice isn't the right word for it.

Naughty is more accurate.

Max pulled on his galaxy baseball style shirt and his mid-thigh, dark blue, silk shorts. He looked at himself in the mirror, thinking that his legs looked nice and long. The only problem was his shaggy hair and half frame glasses. Not willing to risk his eye sight to look sexy, Max tried to fix his hair instead. He tried to get it to lay down, but it just looked like a curlier version of Q's hair from Skyfall. Sighing, he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He didn't look too bad, but he still wasn't happy with his overall appearance.

When he walked back into Tal's room, Tal looked up from where he was plugging in the DVD player and stared. "Damn," he said, his mouth hanging open as his eyes roamed up Max's body.

Max smiled sheepishly, glad to have accomplished exactly what he wanted.

"Max. You... Wow," Tal said, standing up and walking towards his boyfriend.

"You like it?" Max asked, feeling more confident in the way he looked.

"I... _Fuck yes, I like it. _Where did you get those?" Tal asked looking at Max's shorts.

Max sat down on Tal's futon, pulling his knees up to his chest, "I got them at the mall. Ten dollars only."

"You look amazing in them," Tal said in a low voice as he turned off the light and turned on the DVD player.

"Thanks, Red."

Tal sat down next to Max pulling a blanket over both of them. Max didn't pay attention to what the movie was. After about five minutes, Tal pulled him into his lap and began kissing him languidly. So the movie wasn't exactly that important anymore.

Max's hand was bracing the side of his boyfriend's face as their tongues caressed each other. Tal pushed him down and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. Just as he started pulling Max's shirt up and over his head, there was a loud knock on the door.

"No closed doors after ten!" his father called, swinging the door open.

Max blushed, pulling his shirt back down and sitting up. "Sorry, Mr. Jones." Max shrugged apologetically, feeling how tight his small shorts had become after their small make out session.

Mr. Jones gave them a shame-on-you look before walking back down the hallway.

Pulling the blanket tighter around himself as Tal wrapped his arms around him, Max thought about how long this night was going to be.

(Line Break)

**I know; this chapter sucks, it's been too long, and you hate me. Well, I'm trying and I refuse to give up on this story, no matter how bad my writer's block is. I have a basic idea of where this story is going but getting there is taking a while.**

**So thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can get better. Thanks!**


	7. I have a bad feeling about this

**Thanks for all of your support. You guys made me want to update so much quicker with your lovely reviews, so here I am up two hours early before school trying to get this done. I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

(Line Break)

Alec woke up from a small pressure on his lips. His eyes opened groggily as Magnus came into view.

"Good morning, darling."

"Morning," he said, his fingers moving to caress Magnus's cheek. "Sleep well?"

Magnus hummed approvingly. "I did. I have to say, you wore me out last night."

Alec blushed and buried his face in the crook of Magnus's neck. "I did all of the work," he said teasingly.

Magnus ruffled the back of Alec's hair. "And it was A plus work."

"What are your plans for today?" Alec asked, changing the subject before it became to intimate again.

"I don't know. Maybe watch a little television, do some yoga. The usual weekend."

"Don't you want to do something a little more... fun?" Alec asked innocently.

Magnus leaned his head back so that he could look at Alec. "Like what?"

"Like going out on another date, or maybe going to the mall." Alec closed his eyes, while talking and sighed deeply. Clearly, he was trying to go back to sleep.

"Alexander Lightwood," Magnus said in complete disbelief. "Did you just suggest we go to the mall? You, the king of drab, just inadvertently admitted that going to the mall is more fun than watching television and doing yoga. Are you sure you aren't running a fever?" Magnus joked, feeling Alec's forehead.

Alec laughed and swatted Magnus's hand away, "I never said I was going to the mall for clothes."

"Why else would you go?" Magnus asked.

Alec rolled over so that he was now lying on his back. Magnus placed his hand on his boyfriend's bare chest and scooted closer as he wrapped his arm around him. "Legend of Zelda Wind Waker is coming out on the WiiU. I already have my copy reserved, but I need to pick it up. I just thought you might want to come along."

"I would love to tag along and see you in your natural, nerdy habitat."

"I'm not nerdy," Alec said defensively. "I get B's in almost all of my classes."

Magnus snorted, "You know pi to the hundredth number past the decimal point."

"Said the man who knows every word to Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog," Alec retorted.

"Hey, that is a wonderful movie. I don't care what you say."

Alec's fingers gently started tugging out the knots in his boyfriend's hair. "It is pretty funny."

"See? Even you agree with me."

Smiling, Alec checked the clock. "It's nearly twelve, and we haven't even gotten out of bed yet."

"We need to get ready if we want to catch all of the good deals at the mall," Magnus said happily, sitting up and stretching. Alec watched his lithe boyfriend stretch both of his arms and mid-section with cat like form.

"We aren't going to _shop_ shop are we?" Alec asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh darling, it's like you don't even know me," Magnus said as he bounced his way happily to the bathroom to shower.

(Line Break)

"Absolutely not," Alec said. He stood in the department store with his game in a small plastic sack in one hand the other holding five large bags of Magnus's recent purchases.

Magnus looked dejected, holding a pair of leather shorts and a red and white striped shirt to his body. "Why not?"

"Because," Alec said with wide eyes, "you would look like Danny from Grease meets a sexy Where's Waldo. Absolutely not."

"At least let me try it on?" Magnus pouted, his plump bottom lip pooching out.

"Okay," Alec agreed reluctantly.

Sitting down on the little bench in front of the dressing rooms, Alec waited for Magnus to change. "I think you are going to love this," Magnus said from behind the small blue stall door.

Alec didn't reply. He knew Magnus looked amazing in most everything he wore, but he couldn't possibly pull of this look... Could he?

Just then, the changing stall door swung open and Magnus stood there in the short leather shorts and perfectly snug three quarters sleeve. "What do you think?" Magnus asked with a smile, doing a small spin for his boyfriend.

Oh yeah. He definitely can pull it off, Alec thought.

"You should, uh, buy that one," Alec said, scratching the back of his head as he blushed.

Magnus smirked, "I knew you would like it."

"It's nice," Alec said, nearly knocking over the small pile of Magnus's shopping bags when he crossed his legs and sat up.

"It's not just nice," Magnus said, examining himself in the large mirror. "It's totally hot."

Alec just hummed in a noncommittal way.

Magnus changed back into his normal clothes and brought the outfit up to the counter to check out. Alec followed, his arms starting to get tired from carryinig the huge bags of clothes and accessories across the mall. Once Magnus paid for his newest outfit, Alec grabbed the bag and followed him out of the store. "Are you almost ready to head back home?" Alec asked hopefully.

Magnus turned around to look at his boyfriend. "One more store?" he asked, smiling.

"Sure," Alec said, not able to say no to that face.

Magnus's smile widened and he kissed Alec on the cheek. "Thank you, love!"

After enduring one last store, Alec loaded the bags into his car.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Alec asked as he pulled out of the mall parking lot. What he had hoped would be a ten minute stop at the shopping center ended up being an all day event.

"Maybe we can order in? I don't feel like cooking."

"Chinese or pizza?"

Magnus hummed indecisively. "I'm thinking Chinese, but the best Chinese place doesn't deliver."

"If you call in the order, I'll go in and pick it up," Alec suggested.

"Okay," Magnus agreed, pulling his cell phone out of his unbelievably tight skinny jeans. "What do you want?"

"I'll have the beef and broccoli with sticky rice."

"Oh, that sounds good," Magnus said as his stomach growled. He dialed the number of the Chinese place and ordered two beef and broccoli plates; one with sticky rice and one with fried rice.

"It will be ready in ten minutes," Magnus said, "We can just drive straight there so you don't have to drop me off and go back."

"That works for me."

Approximately seven or eight minutes later, Alec parked in front of the Chinese take out restaurant. "I'll pay," Alec said, "You spent a lot of money on clothes today."

"Thank you, love," Magnus said. He got out of the car, walking around to Alec's door and opening it for him while Alec was reaching into his wallet.

"Thanks," he said simply. He took Magnus's hand and led him in the door. While they were waiting in line, he noticed a familiar head of blonde hair directly in front of them.

"Hi, Camille," Alec said, getting his new friend to turn around to look at him.

"Hey, Alec. Having a good weekend?"

"Yeah," Alec said, his hand falling out of Magnus's. "How was the party?"

Camillle rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Don't even mention it. It was a total flop. The only good thing that came out of it was the drinks."

"Well that sucks," Alec said, his eyes quickly scanning Camilles attire for the day. She had on sparkly silver high heels, short green shorts, and a low cut New York skyline tank top. Her hair was up in a messy bun, but still looked perfectly in order. Her lipstick was a light pink which contrasted with her charcoal grey eye shadow.

"On the bright side," she said with a small bounce, "Will felt sorry for me not having a good time and gave me money to buy us dinner," she said, holding two twenties in front of Alec for proof.

"That's good," Alec said with a smile, his eyes seeming to fall to the sway of her hips as she gestured and spoke about how much she loved Chinese food.

Sooner than expected, the line dwindled and Camille was up next. She leaned on the counter, stretching her long legs, and paid for her order.

She gathered up the two orders and turned around to say goodbye to Alec. "I guess I'll see you on Monday then," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, see you then, Camille," Alec said, tossing a casual small wave as Magnus went up to the counter to retrieve their food.

"Have fun with Magnus," she said as she walked out the door. The second she said it though, Alec felt a terrible sinking feeling in his stomach. The thought of Camille talking about Magnus or vice versa made his stomach lurch uncomfortably.

"Ready to go?" Magnus said, pulling Alec out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," he said off handedly. "Let's go."

(Line Break)

The rest of the evening went on silently. Both boys seemed to be lost in their own thoughts too much to really try to spark up a conversation.

Magnus was thinking mainly about Alec's new friend Camille. There was something about her that just drove Magnus into a steaming rage. Maybe it was the way she was so blatantly flirting with his boyfriend. Or maybe it was the way she completely ignored him while she and Alec were talking. Or quite possibly, the worst to admit, it might be due to the fact that Magnus could tell Alec was becoming close friends with her.

Considering that Magnus had always been the jealous type, close friends were not something he could deal with as easily as others. Close friends meant that Alec would be spending time with her and the evil twin Will, and not his magnificent self. Which also meant that Magnus would have more and more free time. There is only so many fashion shows and yoga poses he can do before he dies of boredom. Therefore, Magnus was going to have to make new friends, or be the awkward boyfriend that no one likes but the other boyfriend in a group of people. It was the same way when Alec made friends at the university. No one else in the group liked him, but Alec always invited him along just so he wouldn't have to sit alone in the dorm.

Sighing heavily for the nth time that night, Magnus took another drink of his cherry vodka. He knew he was being selfish for wanting to be Alec's only friend, but at the same time he thought it was completely fair to expect a lot of attention from his boyfriend.

"Magnus?" Alec requested. Magnus had been staring at his drink like it was insulting him.

"Hmm?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to go to bed soon?"

Magnus put his glass down on his parent's expensive coffee table. "You go ahead, love. I think I'm going to take a shower."

Alec nodded, planting a quick kiss on his boyfriend's cheek and heading up the stairs to bed.

Sighing once again, Magnus got off of the couch and went to the downstairs bathroom, something he hadn't used in years, and took a shower.

When he finally finished, after about twenty minutes of steaming water, Magnus pulled on a pair of short blue boxers and headed up stairs. By the time he got there, Alec was in a deep sleep. Smiling down at he beautiful angel, Magnus crawled into bed and snuggled next to him.

Maybe he was overreacting about this whole Camille thing. Maybe they weren't even friends. Maybe they were just co-workers. Still, Magnus got a very bad feeling deep in his core about this Camille girl.

(Line Break)

_"Alec," Magnus moaned. Alec bit down on the soft skin at Magnus's hip bone. _

_"I love you," Alec said, smiling against the warm flesh._

_Magnus's eyes closed as he whimpered softly. "I love you, too, darling. Forever."_

_Alec began taking his boyfriend's entire lenght into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down until Magnus pulled his hair and pleaded for him to stop._

_"No, Alec. I'm, unf, too close."_

_Alec rose up so that he was face to face with his lover. After the neccessary preparation, their most intimate portion of intercourse began. It was perfect how their bodies fit together just right, their heart beats were complimentary, and their breathing alternated between them flawlessly. In the closest way possible, their were beautiful together._

_Magnus reached his climax first, moaning out Alec's name, causing Alec to start coming._

_"Oh, Camille," he said._

(Line Break)

Alec's eyes shot open. His back was covered completely in sweat and his heart beat was uncontrollable. Why did he have such a strange dream? And more importantly, how in the world was he going to be able to look Magnus in the eye?

(Line Break)

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. You guys made my day! So the more you review, the more chapters you get! Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
